Isla
isla • she/her • seawing • student / musician appearance Isla is of an average height for her age, although she has a fair bit of chubbiness, with a plump face and generally rounded features. She usually has a rather placid expression, although if you look closer, there are usually bags under her eyes, a result of numerous nights with too little sleep. Her scales are primarily a jade green, although the scales on top of her head and her spines are instead a slightly darker variation of this color. However, her underbelly is a soft seafoam green, a color that her wing membranes and the webbing along her body also share. Isla's luminescent stripes are a shade of green so pale that they almost appear white. Her horns are a darker color than her scales -- they're also shorter and stubbier than those of most SeaWings, but they still retain a curved shape. The irises of her eyes are a clear teal. Her only adornment is a silver earring that dangles from one ear. There are also a few small scars scattered across her body, which are mostly products of her clumsiness on land. personality Isla may seem a bit shy and sequestered from a distance, but around her friends and family, she’s much more at ease. She tends to overthink the smallest of problems, leading to a large amount of anxiety. The SeaWing can easily become frustrated or annoyed, and she often suppresses her negative emotions for the sake of her friends. Isla has little self-confidence -- her primary source of validation comes from the praise of those around her, which she constantly feels a need to seek out. She's extremely self-deprecating as well, criticizing herself for virtually every action that she makes. Because of her nervous demeanor, Isla usually becomes awkward in social settings and may act in a way that makes others uncomfortable. However, her interpersonal skills have begun to improve with the assistance of her friends. The dragoness suffers from depressive episodes as well, although she's been coping much better in her new environment. abilities The dragoness is an accomplished pianist and violinist, having been trained in both instruments for many years. During her time in school, she was proficient in both language arts and the natural sciences -- however, her mathematical skills are still far from perfect. While Isla is no athlete and has never received formal training in combat, she's certainly strong enough to hold her own in a fight. As for her other capabilities, she's a skilled swimmer and is fluent in Aquatic. history Isla was born in a small coastal village located on one of the many islands of the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Her parents, Viridian and Gannet, were both busy dragons with jobs that kept them away from home most of the time. Despite this, they did their best to accomodate their daughter for at least the first few years of her life. Although her family wasn’t wealthy, they earned enough money to keep them in modest comfort and could even afford a few indulgences. At the age of one, Isla was promptly enrolled in the local school and began to attend lessons there. Since she wasn’t exactly the outgoing type, she mostly kept to herself and rarely spoke to her fellow students, preferring to read or draw alone. For the majority of her youth, she had few friends, although she wasn’t too worried about her social situation. Even from a young age, she displayed a strong passion for music, often experimenting with the various instruments available to her at school. As she grew older, her parents were able to hire a teacher to instruct her in piano and violin. Isla quickly grew in skill, practicing with fervor and even neglecting her other duties at times so that she could rehearse. Through the next couple of years, it seemed that things were just as they were meant to be. But the peace didn’t last. Gannet suddenly lost his job and was unable to find a new one. As their financial situation steadily worsened, the added stress began to take its toll on Isla’s family. Viridian grew angry and irritable, snapping at her daughter for little to no reason. Isla began to notice that arguments between her parents were becoming much more frequent, whether they were about their relationship, their money, or even her. This progressed to the point where she'd often return from school only to find herself in the midst of a shouting match. She soon began to avoid home as much as possible, spending more and more time away from home in the hopes of avoiding these altercations. Later that year, her parents finally reached some sort of agreement, deciding to go their separate ways: they sold their house and Gannet moved to the heart of the kingdom, while Viridian and Isla packed their belongings and flew to Possibility. still a wip relationships Tendua: She considers the RainWing to be one of her closest friends and admires her for her talents and easygoing attitude. Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metus. Suspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Doe: wip Viridian: Her relationship with her mother can be described as stormy at best. Altough she's aware that her mother cares about her in her own way, their attitudes towards one another have been quite strained as of late. Gannet: While she was much closer to him in her youth, Isla currently holds a fairly distant relationship with her father, as she often has little contact with him. trivia - Isla hates bitter foods/drinks with a burning passion, especially coffee. - She can and will stop to pet any dog that she notices, much to the annoyance of her friends. However, she would also someday like to own a cat. - She has a bad habit of either speaking too quickly or too softly. - Isla also likes to draw, although she does this fairly infrequently. gallery 9AC5FF0E-CFF2-414F-8CE9-849E7133E74B.png|Isla's ref (ref base by Jada) Isla's moodboard.jpg|Isla's moodboard (made by me) 66801891 504665370340949 7472841757509654698 n.jpg Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Dragonets Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student)